Swimming with Haruto
by senshi moon
Summary: Haruto convinces Kaito to take him to the pool! When they get there, Yuma's friends invite them to join them. But something happens that causes Haruto to play with Rio. Something happens to Rio that causes Kaito to...Read and find out! Sorry if the characters are OC.


**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reviewing my story "Talking with Kaito"! I really want to thank arlownay1991 for being the reviewer for all three of my Kaito/Rio fanfics. So I thought, "How would Kaito react in the blazing heat?" And thus, this story was born! Oh yeah! coolboi12 is in this story as Thomas Tsukumo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

It was a hot sunny day in Heartland City. It was sooooo hot that the younger ones everywhere complained. Just because Haruto was The Almighty Tenjo Kaito's brother did not mean that he was not complaining. On the contrary...

"Nii-san...It's so hot! Can we go to a pool or something?" Haruto repeated for the ninety-ninth time that day. Kaito was at his desk writing some notes.

"Deal with it Haruto," Kaito repeated for the ninety-ninth time that day. He did not look up though.

Haruto got angry. It seemed that the heat was really getting to him. "Fine! If you won't take me to the pool, I'll go by myself!" Haruto turned around and began walking out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaito asked as he turned around from his notes. Haruto continued walking. "Haruto! Stop right this instant!" Haruto kept walking. Kaito sighed. "Alright. I'll take you."

Haruto did not turn around, so his brother wouldn't see him smirk. He then did turn around but with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

Kaito sighed in defeat. "Yes, Haruto. Really."

Haruto gave him a big grin. "Arigato. Nii-san."

* * *

**At the Community Pool**

"Nii-san!" Haruto called as he jumped in the pool. He came out from under the water. "Won't you join me?!"

Kaito was nearby, sitting on a chair. He was out of his usual outfit, on request of Haruto, and was wearing some swimming trunks. "No thank you. I prefer having to protect you from a resonable distance."

Haruto pouted. "But nii-san, wouldn't it be easier to protect me if you were right next to me?"

Kaito momentarily froze for about a second, and he also responded oddly. "Just have fun Haruto."

Haruto sighed. He knew it was just as much as asking his brother to take him to the pool. Nevertheless wanting him to get in. It's a secret but his nii-san...is not very fond of water. It's not that his nii-san is _afraid _of water. Just that he will avoid being in a mass of water at every possibility. Haruto continued swimming at the 5-foot mark.

"Well, well. I never would have expected Tenjo Kaito to refuse a request from his little brother."

Kaito looked next to him to see Ryouga's sister in a bikini standing next to the chair he was seated. He looked back into the pool. "None of your business."

Rio shook her head and looked at the back of his head. "And here I thought that you would do anything for your little brother. You make Ryouga look like the best brother of the world. And I bet you didn't even want-"

Kaito put his hand over her mouth before she could say another word. "As I said, none of your business." Rio huffed and sat on the chair next to him. Kaito looked at her. "What are you doing?

Rio rolled her eyes at him. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" Rio sarcastically asked.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her. "I meant, what are you doing _here_?"

"Yuma-san, Kotori-san, and their friends invited me and ani to the pool for a party. Ani at first refused to go, but when I wanted to go really bad, he had no choice but to go."

"Then why are you here with _me_?"

"Actually, I came here to invite Haruto and you to come with us. It was Yuma-san's idea. But since I knew that you will crush me if I came close to Haruto without your permission, I came to you instead."

"Why didn't you-"

"-get to the point?" Rio finished with a smirk. Kaito glared at her. "Simple. Because-"

"Nii-san!" Haruto called as he got closer to the edge.

Kaito immediately stood. He rushed to him. "What's wrong Haruto?!" he asked with worry.

"Oh! It's just that Yuma-san and their friends invited us to join them over there-" Haruto abruptly stopped when he saw Rio. "Nii-san...I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Haruto brightly said. Rio laughed while Kaito looked embarrassed. It hardly showed, but Haruto could clearly see it.

"Wrong Haruto. She's just-"

"Haruto-san," Rio sweetly said as she also bent at the edge of the pool next to Kaito. She extended a hand to him. "Come and join us."

Haruto looked at his brother with hopeful eyes. Kaito sighed. "Alright." Haruto smiled wide. He took Rio's hand, and the three began walking to the other side of the community pool.

* * *

"Oi! Kaito! Haruto!" Yuma excitedly exclaimed as he waved to them as they were coming. The rest of the gang looked to see them coming. Everyone, but Ryouga, all had smiles on their faces.

"Glad you could join us!"

Kaito looked to see who talked. "Who are you?"

Before the guy who talked could introduce himself, Yuma intervined.

"He's Tsukumo Thomas! My cousin! He's here to-"

"Yuma! The person who is that person should introduce himself! Stop introducing me-"

"But it's my job to introduce my-"

"But it's-"

The two cousins continued arguing that everyone quickly dismissed them.

"Don't mind them! They are always like that!" Kotori said. "Why don't you guys sit down?" Kotori mentioned to the seats next to her. Haruto quickly took upon the offer. On the other hand, Kaito declined.

Ryouga smirked. "What's the matter? You can't accept the offer because you're-"

"Like brother, like sister."

Ryouga and Rio turned to Kaito. "WHAT?!" The group of friends covered their ears at their outburst. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kaito smirked. "You guys are so alike, I can't tell you guys apart."

"What?!" Rio grabbed Kaito's neck. "I dare you to say that again," Rio menacingly said.

Kaito merely looked at her. He yanked her wrist off his neck and kept a hold of it. "You guys are so annoying with your..._questions_. I can't-"

"Nii-san." Everyone looked to Haruto. A dark aura was coming from him. "Don't say that to them! What if one day we-"

"Hm! We will never become like these look alikes-"

"Shut up! Stop comparing me to my brother!" Rio yelled at Kaito.

Kaito glared at her. Haruto knew he had to do something quick so no one would get hurt. Ryouga was getting angry. Kaito was getting them mad for absolutely no reason! Could it be the heat? Before Ryouga could yell at Kaito to let go of his sister, Haruto spoke.

"Nii-san! I'm going to go play with Rio-san!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, minus Kaito, yelled. Kaito just looked at him with eyes that said: **You wouldn't**. Haruto retaliated by having eyes that said: **I would**.

He went over to Rio and grabbed her other hand that was not in his brother's. "Would you like to play with me Rio-san?"

Rio smiled sweetly at Haruto and smirked at an annoyed Kaito. "Of course I will Haruto!"

"Wait! I have not agreed-"

"I don't need your permission," Rio easily said.

Ryouga glared at her. "Yes you do! And I do not-"

"My point proven." The twins, once again, glared at Kaito. He's acting a bit strange today. Usually, he would only annoy Ryouga to a certain extent and exclude Rio, but today he's annoying them both to their wits' end. The heat must really be getting to him. But that doesn't make it an excuse for not to annoy him back.

Rio yanked her wrist out of Kaito's grip and went next to Haruto. "Come on Haruto! Let's leave these two _old _brothers by themselves!" Kaito and Ryouga had no time to retaliate when they quickly ran off to the other side of the pool before anyone could stop them. The group just stared after them.

"They're fast..." Thomas said. Yuma nodded wholeheartedly. But the others just-

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You're awesome Rio-san. I never imagined my borther ever looking so annoyed in his life," Haruto commented as he and Rio were tossing and grabbing a ball back and forth.

Rio smiled at him. "It's my specialty. I like to annoy Ryouga. It's a way he won't become so serious. Like your brother." At this, Haruto frowned. Rio noticed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that...My brother is always so serious, and I have tried to loosen him up but..."

"He doesn't let himself be loosen up?"

Haruto nodded. "The only times I've seen him loosen up are towards me and Yuma. That's it. But I want him to loosen up to the..._world_. Do you understand?"

Rio nodded slowly. "I can see where you are coming from, Haruto. But..." Haruto looked up in surprise. "You also have to understand that a person can't just become open with the world from day to night. If your brother only knows how to be serious, it would take a whole lot of time for him to open up. I heard that's how Ryouga was at first, but he was able to open up to Yuma. But it still took quite some time for his friends to accept him."

Haruto looked up at her, a new light clouding his face. "Nee-san...Thank you. Now I know to have patience with nii-san." Rio smiled sweetly at him. Haruto gave her a grin. "Can you become my older sister?"

Rio was shocked at first, but nonetheless, she agreed. "Of course I will Haruto! Do you think-"

"So when will you guys get married?"

"WHAT?!" Rio yelled. This caused everyone in the pool and around to stare at her. That include her friends, her ani, and...Kaito. When she saw Kaito, she immediately looked down. Haruto, not knowing (Okay, maybe he did) what he caused, looked at her confused.

"Is there somthing wrong nee-san?" Haruto asked innoncently..._too _innoncently.

"N-Nothing Haruto! Hey! Let's-"

"Watch out!" someone random yelled. But Rio did not hear the warning in time when she was pushed hard on the back. Rio fell foward into the water which caused her to let go of the ball. The ball bounced and bounced until it sunk into the deepest part of the pool. Rio resurfaced right in time to hear the guys say sorry. Haruto looked at her in worry.

"Nee-san, are you okay?" Haruto asked Rio.

Rio nodded. "I'm fine, but I need to go for the ball." She got closer to Haruto. "It's a secret but that ball is Ryouga's favorite ball even to today. When were a little less older than you were, I always used to take that ball away from him when he did something bad to me. He would ask for it back like an angry puppy. I had him under my control. Though he doesn't know that I took the ball with me, or may be he does, but I need to get it back. Can you stay here by yourself-"

Haruto nodded wholeheartedly. "Don't worry about me nee-san. I'll wait here. Trust me." Rio looked Haruto in the eyes and nodded. She swam into the deepest part of the pool to get the ball.

* * *

"Hmph. She left Haruto alone! Who does she think she is?" Kaito said as he watched them from the other side of the pool. He watched when they said something to each other and when Ryouga's sister dived into the water. He then looked to the side of him to see everyone sprawled into the floor, unconcious. Kaito sighed as he looked over to Thomas holding a suspicious green liquid that he made everyone drink except for him. A few seconds later, he was also sprawled out on the floor with the rest of these..._idiots_, for a lack of better word to describe them.

Kaito sighed again and walked to Haruto and Ryouga's sister. He quickened his pace when he saw Haruto's worried expression. "Haruto!"

Haruto looked up to see Kaito coming towards. He looked up scared. "Nii-san! Rio-san is not coming out! I htink something happened to her!"

Kaito widened his eyes and immediately reacted. "Haruto! Go get the lifeguard! Now!"

Haruto nodded and quickly got out of the pool. "What are you- Nii-san!" Haruto stopped his question when he saw Kaito running towards the deepest part of the pool. _'N-Nii-san..' _Nevertheless, Haruto ran to get the lifeguard and his friends.

* * *

_'Dark...Why is it so dark?...Am I...sinking?...A light...A light...Ryouga?...No...Haruto...Kaito...'_ Rio thought as she went unconcious.

Kaito quickly swam downwards and saw Rio. He immediately knew what the problem was. Her hair was stuck in one of the pool's functions, and also her hand. What was she doing- Nevermind that. He knew he had to get her out before she drowned completely. He worked on her hair first. Why was her hair so tangled? Why did she have so much hair? After a few moments, he was able to get her hair free. Her hand was the easy part. He quickly grabbed her and swam to the surface.

"RIO!" Ryouga shouted as he saw Kaito resurfaced with her. The lifeguard and the gang were around them. Everyone, who is not part of the crew, was watching. Ryouga helped Kaito by grabbing Rio while Kaito was helped by Yuma and Kotori. "Rio! Don't die!" Ryouga kept shouting while crying to an unconcious Rio in his arms.

The lifeguard took charge. "Lay her down." Ryouga unwillingly obeyed. The lifeguard did his stuff. It seemed that he only needed to press Rio's chest a few times because she reawoke immediately. The lifeguard was shocked. No one has been able to reawaken this short amount of time.

"Mmm...Ryouga? Haruto? Kaito?..." Rio weakly said.

Ryouga immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy...!"

Rio blinked quite a few times before looking to her surroundings. Why was everyone staring at them? "W-What happened?" That's when she got a glare from both Ryouga and Kaito.

Kaito walked over to them. Kaito opened his closed hand. A ball. "You were foolish enough to go for the ball into the deepest part of the pool."

Ryouga blinked repeatedly. "I-Isn't that...my _ball_?"

Haruto decided to step in and tell the story. "We were talking when a guy suddenly pushed her hard into the water which caused her to let go of the ball. Since that was Ryouga-san's favorite ball, she HAD to get it back, so she swam in..."

Ryouga glared at her. "My ball..." he began to say menacingly. Rio looked down. "You risked your life for my ball?! You really thought that I would hate you for losing my ball in exchange for your life?! Rio! You are more important to me than some stupid ball." He pulled her into a hug, again. "Never do that again..."

"Ani..." Rio said with tears in her eyes. The gang was smiling at the sibiling exchange. When they pulled away, Rio was curious.

"So...How did I get out?" Everyone froze momentarily, but they slowly turned to Kaito. Rio did not need to be a rocket scientist to know who saved her. Kaito, meanwhile, met her eyes. "Thank you..."

Kaito looked away. "It's nothing-" Kaito got interrupted when Rio gave a small peck to his cheek. Everyone "what!"ed and gasped. Most though were in shock. Rio just kissed Kaito! Well-not kiss, kiss, but still!

Haruto smiled wide. "I knew they were going to get married!" Kaito and Rio blushed while Ryouga turned to Haruto.

"What?! Not on my watch! Not even over my dead body-"

"But you have to admit it Ryouga-san, they do make a-"

"Shut up! I will never accept it!"

Everyone laughed as Haruto and Ryouga kept arguing. As they were arguing, Haruto thought about his brother. _'Nii-san. You are loosening up. You got over your...thing on water to save a friend. I'm glad...' _Haruto secretly watched Rio-san while she was standing next to his brother, watching them argue. _'You were right Rio-san...I just needed to wait for my brother to adjust to his surroundings...'_

And so, the blazing hot day in Heartland City came to an end.

* * *

**Out of character! I know! But I just had to have them kiss somehow...even though it's not counted as a kiss! I hope you guys like this story. Well, I had fun writing this. Thank you guys! I have a feeling that I confused people...again! Ask if you have questions! Oh! And, I want to speak to you guys about our diamondshipping loveness! I am aware that we all love the ship, but there are hardly any stories about them. And here I'm thinking: Why don't they publish any stories so _I _can favorite and review? They don't have enough time? I understand if that's the case. I'm in summer vacation, so I have time. I will be busy though as soon as school starts. But I really have a vision that the Kaito/Rio community will be filled with stories about them. But I need your guys' help to grow it! Who's with me? Well, that's all I have to say! Thank you guys for listening to me! -Ja ne!**


End file.
